The Entity (Dead By Daylight)
Character Synopsis The Entity is the mighty, malevolent being that created the nightmare realm of trials in which the Killers and Survivors are trapped. The Entity reaches out into the hearts of susceptible victims and corrupts them into performing hideous acts of violence, because the only way for it to manifest itself in the real world is through an act of violence so extreme, that it results in fatalities. Not much is known about The Entity, and it is rarely seen, except for when it manifests to claim its sacrificed Survivors. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A Verse: '''Dead By Daylight '''Name: '''The Entity '''Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: 'Malevolent Spirit '''Special Abilities: '''Mind Manipulation (The Entity seems to influence the killers through a form of mind control), Reality Warping (Warps the appearance of it’s own nightmare realm to match that of the regular universe), Dream Manipulation (Invades the dreams of it‘s victims in order to distort them to mimic their fears), Non-Corporeal (Described as having no corporeal form), Conceptual Manipulation (The Bloodweb is a metaphysical concept within the world of Dead by Daylight created by The Entity), Pocket Reality Manipulation (The entire setting of Dead By Daylight is The Entity’s own personal pocket reality that it has full control over), Soul Manipulation (Those caught within it‘s appendages will have their soul taken by The Entity), Necromancy (Able to control the dead through raising or direct control. This mostly is shown on killers and survivors), Immortality (Type 1), Memory Manipulation (Removes any memories that survivors have every time they are sent to The Campfire), Dimensional Travel, Power Bestowal (The powers present in the killers are granted by The Entity), etc. 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(Created a near perfect replica of the normal universe in order to confuse survivros into thinking their in normal reality. Exists in the space between reality and abstraction, outside of time and space. The Nightmare Realm is under the control of The Entity, with it being able to be shaped by The Entity in whatever form they see fit) 'Speed: Infinite '(Resides in the space between universes, outside of space and time altogether) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Universal '(Created a seperate universe as a means of confusing it‘s victims. Exists outside of time and space, between universes) 'Durability: 'Likely '''Universe Level '(While never shown being harmed, it can be assumed it’s AP and Durability are equal. It should also be noted that The Entity exists between the spaces presence different universes and between Reality and Abstraction) 'Stamina: Unknown ' [[Range|'''Range]]:''' '''Multi-Universal (It’s influence stretches to numerous planes such as The Nightmare Realm and The Physical Realm) Intelligence: '''Extremely high (A highly manipulative being with extensive knowledge of torture, somehow knows perfect candidates for killers and survivors, able to create near perfect replicas of the real world as a means of confusing survivors) '''Weaknesses: '''Shown to be sadistic to the extend where it will torture victims for countless years and have killers do it’s work for it. Can only manifest itself when acts of extreme violence ending in death occurs Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bloodweb: The Bloodweb, dubbed by Benedict Baker, is a metaphysical concept within the world of Dead by Daylight, a space between reality and abstraction which can be accessed by both survivors and killers through their thought and sleep patterns. The Entity can trick its prey into entering the Bloodweb by lulling them into a false sense of security before afflicting them with a strong, almost unnatural sense of calm, followed by extreme drowsiness. What occurs next appears at first to be dreamless sleep, but is actually the Entity invading its prey’s dreams, bending its prey’s mind to its will. * Time Manipulation: '''The Entity can preserve its champions in time as The Trapper, The Wraith and The Hillbilly are believed to be from time periods as late as 1896 with The Shape and Laurie Strode are from the 1970s, and The Huntress from the era of WW2. It can also bring victims back to the campfire as if nothing ever happened to them. The realm seems to be in a temporal lock. In Adam Francis's backstory, The Entity seems to hold victims within time. This seems to be an insurance trap in case a victim manages to escape the realm. Meaning the victim may have to choose between death itself or eternal torture. * '''Dimensional Travel: '''The crash site in Kate Denson's backstory implies that The Entity is not native to earth and may have come from another dimension entirely. * '''Mind Control: '''The Entity can influence the killers by instilling them with an instinct to hunt for survivors and with a dread towards failing it. The Entity also exploits the psychopathy and bloodlust of the killers. For victims of The Entity, it can erase their memories such as how they ended up in the realm in the first place. * '''Necromancy: The Entity can bring survivors back from the dead after it eats their souls making it have an endless source of food. * Power Bestowal: '''The Entity can grant powers to certain killers such as The Wraith and The Nurse. It also enhances the killer's senses as they can track a survivor from far distances. * '''Soul Manipulation: '''The Entity feeds itself on the souls of its victims. It can destroy the survivor's physical body and drag the soul to its maw. As shown with Adam Francis' backstory, The Entity can abduct victims right before death or just after. * '''Reality Warping: '''The Entity can create its own realm and bends its rules however it likes. As it can change the arena from a farm to a hospital. * '''Telepathy: '''The Entity constructs its areas around the memories of its champions however the constructions are imperfect as the killers receive a sense of recognition or familiarity but it still feels different to them. * '''Teleportation: '''The Entity can teleport itself between earth and The Entity's realm. It can also teleport prey and champions to its realm. ** The Entity seems to be able to only teleport one person at a time. Maurice the horse was severely burned while it was transporting The Clown into the realm. The Legion also seems to be moulded together since they are regarded by collective nouns and speak with the same pronouns (we). Joey, Julie and Susie were not invited by The Entity and they only followed Frank's trail in order to find him. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Horror Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Spirits Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Memory Users Category:Time Benders Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tier 3 Category:Conceptual Control